Niespodziewana wizyta
by Irysek
Summary: Kolejny opek z dedykacją dla Bezy. Uff, ledwo przez niego przebrnęłam. Polska jedzie w odwiedziny do Rosji, który szczerze mówiąc lekko go przeraża. Gdy dociera jednak na miejsce okazuje się, że Ivan nie jest wcale taki groźny, a wręcz zdaje się być dobrym materiałem na przyjaciela...


Dzień jak co dzień, powiedziałby każdy. Takich dni Feliks przeżył już masę, czasem jednak nie wszystko wygląda tak, jakby nam się wydawało. Łukasiewicz spojrzał w niebo i uśmiechnął się lekko. Zapowiadało się na piękną pogodę, w końcu był początek sierpnia, lato. Zawsze uwielbiał tą porę roku, było ciepło, przyjemnie i można było siedzieć na dworzu. Wciąż wspominał dawne czasy, gdy wraz z Litwą przesiadywali na polu i rozmawiali. To znaczy on mówił, a Toris słuchał. Wszystko jednak się zmieniło, a na samą myślą o swym byłym pobratymcu robiło mu się niedobrze. Tak, to był generalnie, jeden z jego największych błędów, cały ten związek. Feliks w sumie zawsze źle trafiał. Najbardziej drażniło go to, że już od bardzo dawna znajdował się między młotem a kowadłem. Czytaj: między Ludwigiem a Iwanem. Prychnął cicho i powrócił do rzeczywistości. No tak, jego prezydent znowu coś chrzanił o chińczykach, autostradach i Euro 2012. Cholera, jakby jeszcze mu brakowało problemów! Jego drogi absolutnie nie nadawały się na takie wydarzenia, a na autostrady nie było go stać! Ale nie... prestiż. Co oni sobie myślą?! Feliks znowu się wkurzył. To był drażliwy temat, zwłaszcza, że jego od dawna nie słuchano. Jeszcze kiedyś, dawno temu, królowie uważali jego zdanie za dosyć ważne. Teraz ani trochę się z nim nie liczono. Gdy całe obrady się skończyły, westchnął z ulgą. Skierował się do wyjścia i już byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby nie to, że zawołano go z powrotem. Burcząc pod nosem całą wiązankę, jakże polskich przekleństw podszedł do swojego prezydenta i zapytał o co chodzi.

- Feliksie, musisz lecieć do Rosji. To naprawdę ważne. - O nie! Nie do Iwana, błagam! To były pierwsze myśli jakie mu przeszły przez głowę. Spojrzał tylko pytająco na ludzi stojących przed nim. Co on miał tam niby robić? Znowu przeżywać Smoleńsk? Błagać o to by nie wyłączali gazu? Czy co jeszcze? Nim jednak zdążył zadać pytanie, bądź jakkolwiek się wycofać zostało mu wyjaśnione. Choć w sumie wcale go to nie przekonało. - Zostaliśmy zaproszeni do Moskwy. Chodzi o polepszenie naszych stosunków. - O, Polska już znał te ich „stosunki". - Chyba nie chcemy ich urazić? - Owszem, chcemy! Wszystko w nim krzyczało. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że nie ma szans na ucieczkę. Podrapał się po głowie, spojrzał na nich i uśmiechnął, co miało oznaczać zgodę.

Właśnie wysiedli z samolotu. Zostali powitani przez najlepszych ludzi Iwana, co nie uszło uwadze Feliksa. Co z tego, skoro nie był wstanie nawet przez chwilę pomyśleć? Było tak zimno, że myślał iż zamarznie na śmierć.

- Totalnie nienawidzę zimna. Piździ tu. - Wkurzony już maszerował w stronę samochodu. Miał gdzieś karcące spojrzenia jego ludzi. Miał prawo mówić to, co myśli! A że mogło to się nie spodobać Ruskiemu... Generalnie miał to gdzieś. Wewnątrz pojazdu było dużo cieplej, więc podróż nie była tragiczna. Pierwszą osobą jaką zobaczył zaraz po wysiedzeniu z auta był Iwan. Wielki, lekko uśmiechnięty, jak zawsze zresztą. Feliks odwrócił ostentacyjnie wzrok, by nie patrzeć prosto w jego oczy. Nie potrafił, zawsze poddawał się presji i zgadzał ze wszystkim. Oczywiście do czasu. Witał się ze wszystkimi, aż w końcu nadeszła kolej na Rosję.

- Siemano Iwan. - Starał się by jego głos brzmiał naturalnie i wesoło. Co z tego, że odrobinę mu nie wyszło? Stał jak słup, nie wiedząc co dalej. Z zamyślań wyrwał go głos tego, z którym się witał.

- Witaj Towarzyszu. - Dwa słowa sprawiły, że po plecach Łukasiewicza przeszedł dreszcz. Po chwili jednak się opanował. Co on, kurwa, Litwa? Nie będzie drżał na samą myśl o Iwanie, nie ma mowy! Poklepał go po ramieniu i skierował się za ludźmi wchodzącymi do budynku. Generalnie Feliks był osobą nieśmiałą w stosunku do obcych. Jednak Iwan... No nie można było o nim powiedzieć „obcy", co to to nie. Dlatego też idąc do gabinetu buzia mu się nie zamykała.

- U ciebie jak zwykle zimno. Iwan, jak ty możesz tu żyć? - Ględził non stop. Iwan odpowiadał uprzejmie, cicho z nienagannym uśmiechem. Po pewnym czasie rozmowa stanęła w martwym punkcie i nastała nieprzyjemna cisza. Rosja zaprosił go do swojego osobnego pokoju, gdyż wolał, by ludzie sami załatwiali własne sprawy.

- Towarzyszu Polsko, a pamiętacie, jak to było gdy byliście pod moim panowaniem? - Po pewnym czasie odezwał się Iwan. Łukasiewicz aż podskoczył, bowiem nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. Czy pamiętał? Głupie pytanie.

- Niestety pamiętam Iwan. I nigdy Ci tego nie zapomnę, masz to jak w banku. - Odpowiedział przewracając oczami. Chciał zapomnieć o tym jak najszybciej, ale wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Przynajmniej nie w tym tysiącleciu.

- Fajnie było towarzyszu. - Rosja uśmiechnął się odrobinę bardziej niż zwykle. Rany, czy Feliksowi się tylko zdawało, czy w głosie Ruskiego wyczuł tęsknotę. Cholera jasna! To totalnie niemożliwe! Mimo to uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, zażenowany. W sumie, czasami tęsknił za Iwanem. Ale oczywiście nigdy się do tego nie przyzna bo po co? Siedzieli tak i rozmawiali o dawnych czasach. Nim Feliks się obejrzał minęło ładnych parę godzin. Sam nie spodziewał się, że ta wizyta będzie taka... miła. No nic, nadszedł czas pożegnania. Feliks zdobył się na odwagę i lekko objął Rosję, co skończyło się odrobinę drastycznie. Iwan bowiem również go objął używając trochę za dużo siły, niż by to wypadało.

- Na razie Iwan. Do następnego. - Wydukał Feliks i jak najszybciej się obrócił. Rosja tylko się uśmiechnął, nachylił do jego ucha i wyszeptał.

- Kolkolkol, mam nadzieję, że to będzie niedługo towarzyszu, kolkolkol. - Poklepał Łukasiewicza po plecach i odsunął się. Feliks wsiadał do samolotu czując na sobie wzrok Ruska. No nic, jakoś to przeżył. I nawet nie było tak źle. Może powinienem odwiedzać go częściej? Z tą myślą zasnął wciśnięty w fotel samolotu.


End file.
